Armin's Proposal
by LittleMissYuki
Summary: Armin and Mikasa have matured over the past few years, and they have been together for a long time now. But it was time that Armin propose to her, for he loved her so much. Will he be able do ask without embarrassing himself?


Armin was nervous. Very, VERY nervous... how could he be able to do this without stuttering, making a fool out of himself? He loved Mikasa dearly, and they have been together for months. And now it was time to show her his true love for her by proposing. He paced around, staring at the black box in his hands. "Okay, okay...'Mikasa, we have been together for as long as-' No! Too formal.'I love you so much that...' Ah! No!" Armin put his hands through his golden hair, so nervous. "How will I tell her? How?!" He blushed so much and tried to think of the right words to say. Mikasa was already on her way to see him, because he wanted to suprise her."Ok, ok think...think! Ahhhh!" Armin ran to his bed and put his pillow on his face, frustrated, and yelled. Soon he heard Mikasa enter to his room, and he immediately threw the pillow aside and smiled. "Oh, h-hi!" Mikasa blinked and smirked, puzzled at his suddenly nervous behavior. "Hey... you alright there?"

"O-of course! W-why wouldn't I be?!" Armin replied with a big grin of worry. Mikasa chuckled and came up to him, giving him a hug. "Aw, did you miss me while I was gone for a few minutes?"

"N-no... I mean, Yes! Yes, I missed you...yup!"

"Why are you acting like that?" Mikasa asks, giggling. "You were never this way before I came back." Armin sighed, ready to get to the point. He sat her down with him, serious. "Ok... I've been meaning to ask you something." He said to her, and she nodded. He didn't want to ask immediately, so he gave her the most innocent, sparkly eyed expression she's ever seen. "Do you love me?" He asked with a kitty grin. Mikasa couldn't help but laugh. "Of course I do!"

"Do you love me when I kiss you?" Armin asks, still innocently. "Yeah." Mikasa answered."How about when I snore? I know you hate that."

"Yes, I do love you! And you don't snore."

"How about when your gone and I sneek into your belongings to find things I'm not supposed to see?"

"Wait..." Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "What kinds of things?"

"Well..." Armin shrugged, blushing. "I found a pair of underwear under your bed... but that was an accident, I swear!" Armin shook his head, and Mikasa looked violated. "You little-! What else did you see?!"

"Nothing else!"

"Tell me, you little perv!"

"Ok, ok, I found one of your bras under there too, and I picked it up to put it in the dirty clothes! I'm sorry!" Armin's face was turning so red that Mikasa didn't even know what to say to him. He took her shoulders and began to tear up. "Look... I just wanted to say...that I may not be perfect. That I may be a crybaby. Hell, I might not be even the one for you!" Armin sniffed as tears came down his cheeks. Mikasa was so confused. "Armin, what are you saying? I love you the way you are." She said. Armin wanted her to understand what he was saying."But listen! I only want to make you happy, and I only want us to be together forever... and I promise I will change, I promise! I love you so much! And I don't want you to be mad at me for anything stupid that I might do! I promise to give you unconditional love, support, anything! I'll do anything to be with you!" Armin wiped his eyes and held out the small box in front of the girl, with his eyes squeezed shut. "Mikasa...W-will...will you marry me?" Mikasa stared at the black box and took it slowly, opening it. There was a beautiful diamond on a sterling silver ring. Mikasa didn't know what to say, she was so amazed, so suprised of Armin's question. She loved him very much as well, and there were no words to describe how happy she felt inside. Armin slowly opened his eyes and said, "Say something... anything!" He wanted an answer, any answer. Mikasa took the ring and put it on her finger, a huge smile developing on her face. "Armin I... I never knew you loved me so much like this...of...of course I will marry you!"

"Are you sure...?" He asks, still worried. Mikasa nods and gives him a tight hug. "Yes! I will!" Armin grinned, feeling relaxed now. He hugged her back, and Mikasa suddenly kissed him. "I love you!" She said.

"I love you too." Armin wiped his eyes and grinned, and Mikasa did the same. When she was done, she flicked him on his nose. "Ow! What was that for?" Armin asked, pouting. Mikasa, still grinning, told him, "That was for being a pervert." Armin smiles at her joke.


End file.
